Coincidence
by Lady-Uchiha16
Summary: What happens when Kyubi is in heat and Sasuke wants to talk to Naruto.NaruSasu 1st lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i dont own**

**summary: what happens when kyubi is in heat and sasuke is training alone?**

"talking"

**"kyubi talking"**

_'thinking'_

_**'kyubi thinking'**_

**Coincidence**

It was spring. Naruto hated spring. Weird things always happened to him during this time. Plus the fact that Tsunade had told him to stay indoors for the whole second week of spring. She didn't tell him why but he didn't question her. Naruto wanted to disagree because he thought he needed to train but the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. So for three years now he had been training in his house for every second week of spring.

The reason Tsunade made Naruto stay at home was because the fox-demon, Kyubi, sealed inside of him was in heat. The hokage didn't want her people getting jumped and raped by a fourteen-year-old boy. So he was kept away.

But this year, Naruto felt the walls closing in on him. He lay curled into a ball in the corner under a window. The sky was pitch black. The apartment held no light at all except for a small lamp pointing directly at him. He heard a soft rumble in another room so he looked up in the direction of the noise. There was only darkness. The rumble got louder to the point where Naruto could identify it as a deep purr instead of a rumble. The purr was right above him now. It changed to a malicious laugh.

**"Hello Naruto-_kuuuunnnn_**", the voice purred.

"W-who a-are y-y-you", asked Naruto, studdering fromthe closeness of the figure. It had to be pressed against Naruto as far as possible because the slight breath on his neck made him shiver and the figure moved with his movements.

**"I'm Kyubi. Can't you tell?"** said the figure. Naruto raised his hand to touch the face of the figure, finding it furry. The fox-demon purred at the contact.

"Why...", began Naruto trying to find his words.

**"Am I here?"** finished Kyubi. **"I need your help".**

"With what?"

Kyubi sighed. **_'Hasn't this boy gone through puberty?'_** he thought. He sighed again knowing that the boy hadn't. **"Something I haven't been able to do in almost fifteen years".**

Naruto looked confused. "What's that?"

**_'This would be soo much easier if he had raging teenage hormones'. _"You'll find out. Just wake-up and go outside".**

"Wake-up? But I am..."

Naruto awoke with a thud. He looked around and noticed he was on the floor with the sheet wrapped around his entire body. _'Another dream'_. He sighed then began his daily routine.

Naruto was on edge all throughout breakfast. Every little sound made him jump. He was always like this after he had a dream about Kyubi. But this dream was slightly different from the others. In this one, Kyubi had told him to leave his home. Out in the open where the villagers would point and talk about him as if he weren't really there. Kyubi, the one who had comforted him in every other dream, was now telling him to face the people who hate him.

"Well if he thinks it's best I should probably go train or something", said Naruto to himself. He grabbed his bright orange jacket and slipped it on as he left his apartment.

Naruto walked casually to the training ground where he meets with the other members of team 7. The moment he got there he noticed something different about the area. And the farther into the area he walked, the stranger it felt.

_'Is someone here?'_ thought Naruto as he looked around for a clue of another being. The signs he found were a discarded _familiar_ dark blue shirt, a few kunai, cuts on a tree, and a few burnt down trees. All proof of someone training.

_'Maybe they wouldn't mind having a little spar'_ thought Naruto as he silently approached a figure.

The figure fought with an imaginary opponent. He ducked and dodged blows while delivering a few of his own. Finally ending the fight with a fireball, demolishing the opponent. Naruto stood there in awe at the expierence of the figure before him. Soon the figure noticed another presence and faced him. Even though they couldn't see him-Naruto was well hidden in the shadows-they could still sense him.

"Who's there", asked the figure as he got into a defensive stance with kunai in hand.

"Relax Sasuke, it's just me. Naruto", said Naruto coming out into the open. Sasuke lowered his weapon then asked, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to spar". Sasuke shrugged. Naruto grinned then pulled off his jacket. They both took fighting stance and waited for the other to begin.

"Go ahead and attack already", called Sasuke.

"You first", Naruto called back. Sasuke let out a 'Hnn' then charged at the blond boy. Naruto quickly dodged and did the hand signs for Kage Bunshin, creating two other Narutos. The real Naruto then hid himself and let the other two handle the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't seemed fazed. He created a fireball which rid him of one Naruto. The other tried to catch him from behind but also got turned to ashes. Naruto created three more Narutos. He told two to fight Sasuke and the other to stay there until told otherwise. The two who were fighting Sasuke seemed more skilled than the last. They provided a challenge to the Avenger. He tried to use fireballs but that proved useless so he instead decide to use hand-to-hand combat. The clones were fast but, with sharigan active, Sasuke managed to make them disappear in a puff of smoke with a few faster punches and kicks.

"C'mon Naruto", Sasuke yelled to the sky. "I thought you could do better than a few overrated shadow clones. Too afraid to face me yourself? Hmm, just what I expect from a dobe like yo-" Sasuke was cut off by a fierce kick in the back. He turned to see Naruto standing there with his trademark grin plastered on his face.

"What's that teme?" said Naruto loudly."Something about facing you? I just wanted to see the look on your face when you think you're winning. Now...I'm gunna kick your ass!"

"Whatever", mumbled Sasuke as he pulled a star shuriken from behind him. He threw it at Naruto but it missed, shuriken going completely around the blond.

"Nice aim bastard", laughed Naruto. He didn't notice that Sasuke had thrown another shuriken that once again circled him and made its way back to the raven-haired boy's hand. Sasuke pulled the shuriken closer and the ninja wire connected to them tightened on Naruto's body.

"Better than you think baka", said Sasuke pulling Naruto toward him. Naruto didn't struggle but allowed himself to be pulled toward the dark-haired boy. Once the blond was merely inches from the raven-haired boy, Sasuke stopped the pull.

"You're not going to fight back? Just let me win?" he asked looking bewildered.

"Who said you're winning?" said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke looked around for any sign of the blond boy but before he had a chance to turn around, he was jumped and hit the ground, stomach facing downward. Naruto sat atop Sasuke's back, foot on either side of the boy, and laughed.

"Oi Sasuke-teme! I can't believe you fell for that! You're really losing your touch", Naruto said while laughing hysterically. Sasuke growled while trying to flip over but Naruto pinned his arms above his head and straddled the raven-haired boy's hips.

**"Don't think you're getting away"**, the blond purred into the raven's ear. **"I'm not finished with you yet"**. Naruto licked the shell of Sasuke's ear receiving a shudder.

"N-Nar-uto...w-what are you d-doing", Sasuke asked.

**"Just having a little fun"**. Naruto began tracing the outline of Sasuke's lithe yet muscular form with his free hand while giving small kisses to his back. **"Don't you like it?"** Sasuke moaned in reply when Naruto's free hand found its way to his nipple. Naruto managed to flip Sasuke onto his back to give himself better access. Naruto ran his hand up and down Sasuke's chest and over his well-toned abs. Naruto continued to plant kisses on the raven-haired boy's torso. Sasuke could feel his breath speed up no matter how hard he tried to control it. Naruto finally finished his ministrations and looked into cobalt-colored eyes. Sasuke gasped when he noticed Naruto's eyes were red and had slits for pupils.

_'Like a cat's. No, a fox's...', _thought Sasuke. "Kyubi?" Naruto 'Hmm'ed as he began to kiss Sasuke's neck. He came across a sensitive spot and bit into it causing Sasuke to bite his lip in effort to suppress a moan.

**"Don't try to hold it in koi"**, purred Naruto. "I want to hear every sound you make". Naruto bit into the sensitive spot again and Sasuke let out a loud moan.

"K-Kyubi...st-stop", stammered Sasuke. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw hurt.

**"Oh. Sasuke-kun. What's wrong? Prefer your little Naru-chan to me?"** Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear receiving a nod. **"Well too bad. I don't think he could handle this job for me. He acts a little too _uke_ for this job"**. Naruto was just about to bite his raven again when a sharp pain errupted in his backside. Naruto turned around, temporarily forgetting his hold on Sasuke, but didn't see anything. But when he turned around he was sitting on a log.

Naruto's eyes turned back into their normal azure color as he looked around for his dark-haired friend/rival.

"Oi, teme! Where'dya go?" he called out but received no response. Naruto looked around once again before saying, "Fine then. Just when the fight starts getting good you go and run off like some scaredy cat. I'm going home". Naruto turned to gather his things when his stomach made contact with the dusty ground. A weight pressed down into his back forbidding him from sitting up.

"You thought you could win that easily, Kyubi? Guess again", Sasuke said raising his hand to drive a kunai into Naruto side. "Sasuke! What are you talking about? I'm not Kyubi, I'm Naruto! Your best friend!" Naruto yelled while squirming underneath Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated dropping the kunai at his side. Naruto nodded, still attempting to remove the extra weight from behind him. Sasuke slowly stood allowing Naruto to also.

"What the hell has gotten into you Sasuke", asked Naruto stretching to relax his muscles. "You nearly took my breath away". Sasuke frowned at the phrase but concealed it before the blond could notice. They both then silently gathered their things and went on their separate ways.

_'I wonder what was wrong with him'_, Naruto thought as he walked back to his apartment. _'Maybe he's sick or something. I don't know why Kyubi wanted me out here. Nothing new'_. All of a sudden, Naruto heard a deep growl which he knew could only belong to one person.

"Kyubi...?" Naruto mumbled looking around for the fox demon. Seeing nothing, he sighed with relief.

_'What do you want'_, Naruto asked Kyubi in his mind.

**_'Don't go home just yet Kit'_**, Kyubi replied.

_'Why not?'_

**_'There is still something I have to do. Why don't you see if the Uchiha still wants that spar?'_**

_'Nah, he seems a little off.I think I should just wait a few days until-'_

_**'No! I mean...Kit, you need to train. By that damned hokage making us stay indoors you've become a tad weak'.**_

_'But Sasuke looked like he was about to kill me back there. And I think he called me you'._

**_'Just do as I say'._** With that said Kyubi's presence disappeared. Naruto looked around to notice he was standing right in front of the Uchiha District. Claiming it as a coincidence, the blond entered the gates then began the search for his raven-haired friend.

Several minutes later Naruto had found the young Uchiha laying in his king-sized bed face-down, hair barely showing under the blankets and pillows surrounding him. The blond grinned then climbed through the window silently in an effort to frighten the slightly older boy.

Naruto crept a little closer to the bed but before he could jump onto Sasuke, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto craned his neck to see the person standing behind him. They gave a small smirk then mumbled, "Dobe", under their breath.

-

lady: sorry 4 stoppin there its takin 2 long 2 make it 1 chap. the next should b up n a sec


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: no own, no sue**

**Coincidence**

Last time: Naruto crept a little closer to the bed but before he could jump onto Sasuke, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto craned his neck to see the person standing behind him. They gave a small smirk then mumbled, "Dobe", under their breath.

-

Naruto turned around fully and pointed at the person accusingly. "You're supposed to be in bed!" the blond shouted at his best friend/rival. "I'm not supposed to be anywhere. Now why are you in my house", said Sasuke folding his arms over his chest. "I...you...I mean...I wanted..." **"Spit it out, brat"**, Kyubi yelled. Naruto put his hands over his ears. "I wanted to finish our spar", he said once the ringing in his head stopped. Sasuke tensed. _'He doesn't remember? How can he not remember what Kyubi did'_, Sasuke thought while scowling. "No", he mumbled then walked to his bed pulling the covers back revealing pillows and a black wig. "But, why", Naruto asked, eyes slightly darkening. "...I'm tired". Sasuke slipped into the bed after knocking off the extra pillows and the wig. The blond watched silently as the raven acted as if he weren't there and closed his eyes. "You're tired?" the blond said trying to make sure he wasn't mistaken. "Yes. Now leave", came the reply from deep underneath the bedspread. "...whatever..." Naruto said as he jumped out of the window and toward his home.

**"No! Go back! Make him get up"**, Kyubi yelled. _'No'_, Naruto said inside his mind. _'He doesn't want me to bother him'_. **"I don't care! Go back!" **_'No! Don't you think I annoy him enough already?' _**"You can never annoy someone enough. I'm proof of that! Now go back and annoy him until he gets up!"** Naruto scoffed and continued to walk toward his home. He decided to take a shortcut through an alley when all of a sudden he felt lightheaded. The blond collapsed onto the ground and his vision went dark. **"Night, Kit"**, Kyubi whispered before taking over the demon vessel's body.

Kyubi made it back to Sasuke's home and jumped through the window once again to see the raven-haired beauty sleeping peacefully on the bed. **_'A perfect bed for my little problem'_**, Kyubi thought as he landed silently next to the bed. **"Sasuke-_kuuun_"**, the demon purred into Sasuke's ear. The dark-haired boy shifted slightly before resuming his sleep. Kyubi called him a bit louder. The boy scrunched his features then opened an eye in the demon's direction. "Naruto?" the boy asked. Kyubi nodded then smiled. "Dobe, I thought I told you to leave me alone?" **"You did. I just thought it would be way more fun if we sparred instead of you sleeping**", Kyubi said in his best Naruto voice. Sasuke noticed something off about Naruto's voice so he decided to ask what. **"It's nothing. Maybe just a cough or something"**. Sasuke studied the boy in front of him before his gaze landed on the blond's eyes. They were red.

Sasuke jumped out of bed and to the farthest corner from Kyubi. "Stay away from me Kyubi", Sasuke shouted pulling a kunai out of his weapon pouch he didn't bother to take off when he got home. Kyubi walked toward the raven with a giant devious smirk plastered onto his face. **"What wrong Sasuke-kun"**, The demon asked dropping his Naruto voice. **"I thought you would prefer that your precious Naruto do this? Am I not Naruto?"** "No. You're not", answered the raven boy pushing himself farther into the corner. Kyubi came closer until his body was pressed completely into Sasuke's. Sasuke brought his arm up then down in an attempt to strike the demon but his wrist was gripped tightly until the kunai fell from his hand. Kyubi pinned the boy's hands above his head with one hand and ran his hands along Sasuke's side with the other. Sasuke shivered involuntarily and screwed his eyes shut. Kyubi reached under the raven's shirt and began to play with a nipple. Sasuke bit his bottom lip trying to suppress a moan. **"You shouldn't hold anything in. It'll only make me try harder"**, Kyubi whispered in Sasuke's ear then lightly nipped the top. The demon continued to lick and nip at the boy's ear until he received another suppressed moan. Blood began to trickle down Sasuke's chin and his breath sped up. Kyubi pulled away to examine his work so far. The boy's ear was red from the demon's ministrations. The fox demon noticed the red liquid running down the raven's chin and began to lick it away. After there was no trace of blood left, Kyubi started to suck on the most sensitive spot on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke, not able to hold it in anymore, let go of hid lip and allowed a loud moan to escape. Kyubi smirked on his neck then bit down drawing a small amount of before lapping it up. Sasuke let out another arousing sound as he leaned his head back so that the demon could have more access. "Nngh...N-Na...", the raven said trying to find his words. Kyubi was enjoying the sounds coming from the boy so he decided to continue. He ripped the dark-haired boy's shirt off with his claws then began to suck on a nipple. Sasuke let out more pleasured noises. "M-more", he mumbled. Kyubi smirked again. He let his tongue swirl around the now red knob before pulling back. He stared up at Sasuke with lust-filled eyes as he waited for the boy to beg for more. He got what he asked for, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted. "M-more, pl-ease...", said Sasuke, eyes half-lidded. "P-please N-Naruto...more". Kyubi frowned. **_'He wants that brat! He can't be serious! I'm the one who's been giving him all this pleasure and he wants the kid! Fine...he can have him'_**, the demon thought before letting Naruto gain control over his own body once again.

Sasuke wondered why Naruto had stopped, then he remembered that it was not Naruto, but Kyubi. His eyes shot open in fear. But when he looked up, instead of seeing bloodshot red eyes, he saw azure blue ones. "Na-Naruto?", he asked still in a daze. Naruto had been arguing with Kyubi about taking over his body without permission when he noticed Sasuke call him. "Sasuke?" The blond also noticed that he held Sasuke's hands above his head and that Sasuke was sweating slightly and panting. _'What am I doing? Kyubi? What did you do?'_ Naruto thought. **"Kit, the Uchiha likes you. He would prefer you do this than me"**, answered Kyubi sadly. _'Do wh-'_ But before Naruto could finish his thought, a strange force(Kyubi, who else...?) pushed him forward until Sasuke's and his lips were touching in a gentle kiss. Naruto expected Sasuke to pull away but after about thirty seconds of them staying in the same position he thought otherwise. Soon fourty seconds passed and the need for air was growing. Naruto pulled back and stared into Sasuke's eyes. He saw hunger. "Umm...Sasuke, why do you have a hungry look in your eyes", the blond asked losing his hold on the older boy. Once Sasuke steadied his breathing pattern, he smirked at his blond dobe. "That's not hunger, Naruto", he said taking a step toward the blond who had backed away a few feet. "That's lust". Naruto continued to back away as Sasuke got closer until the back of his legs touched something. He turned his neck to see the bed there. Naruto turned back toward Sasuke to be pulled forward by his shirt. "Naruto, I want you", Sasuke whispered as he pulled Naruto in for another kiss. Naruto was in shock for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulling him closer. Sasuke's hands snaked their way up the younger boy's arms and into his blond hair to deepen the kiss. Naruto's tongue found it's way out of his mouth and licked at Sasuke's bottom lip for permission to enter. Sasuke showed no hesitation as he opened his mouth to the warm muscle. Naruto's tongue ran over Sasuke's teeth and coaxed Sasuke's into a small battle of dominance which the blond won. The lack of air once again stopped their mind-blowing kiss. A string of saliva trailed from one boy's mouth to the other's which was wiped away by the older boy.

The two boys stared at each other in pure lust. Both panting and still holding each other. Naruto smiled receiving a small smile from Sasuke before their lips met in another kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto backwards making them fall onto the bed, not breaking the lip-lock. Naruto, noticing he was on bottom, flipped them over and straddled the other's hips. He sat up and looked Sasuke over. Tracing the many muscles with his fingertips which sent shivers down the older boy's spine. "Mine", Naruto mumbled as he lowered himself ontop of the raven and brought his lips onto the other boy's.

-

lady: short i know next is last chap guaranteed lemon


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: no own, no sue**

**Coincidence**

Last time: The two boys stared at each other in pure lust. Both panting and still holding each other. Naruto smiled receiving a small smile from Sasuke before their lips met in another kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto backwards making them fall onto the bed, not breaking the lip-lock. Naruto, noticing he was on bottom, flipped them over and straddled the other's hips. He sat up and looked Sasuke over. Tracing the many muscles with his fingertips which sent shivers down the older boy's spine. "Mine", Naruto mumbled as he lowered himself ontop of the raven and brought his lips onto the other boy's.

-

The two boys' tongues played with each other as Naruto fumbled with the buckle on Sasuke's belt and Sasuke tugged at Naruto's shirt. Naruto lifted so Sasuke could pull the shirt off then he pulled off his own pants followed by the raven's. Naruto immediately began to suck and bite at Sasuke's neck, leaving as many hickeys possible. Sasuke was amazed at how possesive the blond was being. _'Wait a sec...I'm uke? I can't be uke! I'm have to be seeee...uhmm nghh...this feels so g-good...maybe just this once...'_, the raven thought as he pulled the blond back up for another kiss. But, unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto pulled away and, fortunately for Sasuke, began to kiss and lick down the dark-haired boy's body. Not leaving once inch untouched.

The blond stopped at the raven boy's abdomen and kissed it gingerly. Sasuke moaned then tried to slide up so Naruto would notice his "problem" beneath his boxers. Naruto did notice and decided to tease the slightly sweating boy beneath him. Naruto pulled at the front of the waistband of the boxers with his teeth then used one hand to pull the back. He tossed the unneeded article of clothing, along with his own, onto the floor with all of their other discarded clothing.

Naruto stared hungrily at the large erection in front of him before taking the tip in his mouth and began to suck slowly and loudly. Sasuke moaned lowly as he gripped at the sheets below him. This was _torture_ but wonderful, wonderful torture. The blond then took more of the raven's manhood into his mouth, letting his tongue glide across the bottom. The raven then gripped the blond hair as he pushed the younger boy further down. Naruto nearly gagged when Sasuke did this but held it in. He instead pushed up a little and bobbed his head up and down in a slow motion. Sasuke wanted so badly to lift his hips up into the warmth of Naruto's mouth but was held down by the blond. Naruto let his bottom teeth graze the underside of Sasuke's shaft which made the raven shake with ecstasy. "Na-Na-ru-to...I-I'm g-unn-a-", said Sasuke before he came into the blond's mouth. Naruto lapped up Sasuke's seed quickly then pulled away from the now limp member.

"Sasuke, you taste good!", exclaimed the blond as he smirked at the raven who was still seeing white from his amazing orgasm. Naruto took this chance to lift Sasuke's legs over on his shoulders as he sucked on three of his fingers. Sasuke was slowly becoming more aware and once he noticed the position he and the blond were in, he felt something slide into his entrance. He squirmed to get used to the feeling. Naruto stuck another finger into Sasuke and started to pump. He continued this until Sasuke let out a loud strangled moan. Naruto had found his prostate. The blond positioned his still fully erect member at the raven's entrance then looked into said raven's eyes asif to ask for permission. Sasuke nodded and Naruto slowly entered him. Sasuke winced at the pain but let out a low moan at the pleasure. The raven boy bucked his hips into the blond's as a signal to move. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke then thrusted back into him. Sasuke bucked his hips again. Naruto had to hold him down. "Faster", growled Sasuke. Naruto thrusted into Sasuke as fast as he could which was very fast for a ninja. "Ha-harder", moaned Sasuke. Naruto did as told. Naruto also pumped Sasuke's shaft in tune with his thrusts. The only noises that could be heard in the Uchiha district were the sound of slapping flesh and loud, pleasured moans. Then Sasuke screamed/moaned Naruto's name as he came into the blond's hand and on their stomachs. And feeling the raven's walls tighten around his member sent Naruto over the edge and he came into Sasuke.

He pulled out of the older boy and they lay panting next to each other. After a few minutes of regaining breath and strength, Naruto chuckled. "Your name fits you", he said softly into his lover's ear. Sasuke looked up at him, puzzled. "SasUKE". The raven frowned then turned away from his blond lover. "We'll see who's the uke next time Naru-chan", he said angrily. "I guess we will", said Naruto wrapping his arms around his little uke. "But for now, can we just stay like this?" Sasuke nodded then snuggled into the blond's side. And that is how they stayed for the rest of the day - but mainly because Sasuke lower reigon was killing him.

-

lady: sorry for it being so short but it is my 1st plz tell me how i did thanx


End file.
